


Puppy Love

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava is a golden retriever confirmed, Beatrice tries to be strict, But Ava makes that almost impossible, F/F, Fluff, Its the hallmark of her character really, SO MUCH FLUFF, puppies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: Beatrice is taking Ava on a date- No it's not a date! Who told you that?! No, it's simply a fun, friendly hang-out! Where Beatrice is absolutely whipped and Ava is distracted by all the animals up for adoption. Nothing gay here, just gals being pals...
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE It's hella gay!  
> ALSO I wrote this on my phone real quick, ignore bad grammar...or else

“Beatrice!” 

Oh no. This was it. The end of Beatrice’s life as she knew it. Dread pooled in her stomach as she heard doomsday tread ever closer.

“Beeeaaatrice!” 

That siren call echoed every dream, every silly little wish she’s ever had. It grated against her ears like the holy songs of angels, drawing her closer and closer to a watery grave.

“BEA!” 

With the final call of heaven’s raging trumpet, Beatrice succumbed to the sound, turning around with a defeated slouch, unlike her usually prim and proper poise. What she saw sent her heart into overdrive. Was it fear? Excitement? Dread, Lo—

“Bea, finally! Look at this adorable puppy!”

Ava was waddling towards her, arms filled with an adorable, surprisingly large, lump. The “puppy” was a golden retriever, and it wiggled in a way that reminded her of Ava, with unbound energy and poor sense of personal space. 

“Do you think Superion will let us keep her?”

Ava panted, (much like her new companion) grin wide and honest as she buzzed with happiness.

Beatrice was so fucked

This was supposed to be a simple picnic, but of course Ava had to complicate things. Beatrice had planned this activity—she refused to say date (even though it obviously was)— for 2 months, thanks to a poorly mailed brochure that ended up on the convents doorstep. Beatrice had taken one look at the adoption fair and knew that Ava would jump at the chance to pet adorable animals. The fair was a large event done by a local charity, with food trucks and a band, all things Beatrice was positive Ava had never experienced. It was perfect. 

She enlisted Camila and Lilith to distract Mother Superion on the day of the event, and Mary to get Ava to the spot. Mary almost killed Ava (twice) but they eventually ended up just outside the park to greet a casually dressed Beatrice. Ava had mockingly gasped at her apparently “indecent” attire, gaining a soft smile from Beatrice and giant eye roll from Mary.

“Alright keep it in your pants.” She had groaned, before hopping back on her motorcycle and speeding away, leaving the blushing girls in her wake. Beatrice returned her attention to the woman before her and took a steadying breath.

Be cool Beatrice. You have faced the very forces of hell and Camila with a machine gun. You can surprise the love of your life with a fun day without combusting into flames... surely, you can do that!

“I hope you enjoyed your motorcycle ride.” 

She strode forward with a confidence born of preparation and gently twined their hands together. It sent a buzz through Beatrice’s entire body as she grinned at the perplexed woman before her.

“But I have a much cooler activity planned for today. Follow me.”

She found out quickly that she could not escape combustion, as Ava spent every moment she could touching Beatrice and driving her insane. She lost all her confidence ten minutes into their day after she thought she saw someone side eye their hand holding. Ava didn’t seem to notice her drop their hands as she excitably ran around the park. With every “Bea look at that cat!” There was an arm touch that set Beatrice’s heart aflame. Every “B, I gotta pet that dog!” There was a hand being grabbed to tow an unresponsive nun along. Her circuits where fried with every brush of fingertips, with every grin thrown her way. She almost regretted planning this entire thing. Almost.

“Beatrice pleeeeaaaase?! I swear she’s a good dog!” Ava plead for the thousandth time, using those puppy dog eyes to cripple her mark. Beatrice couldn’t fight against two pairs of begging gazes, it was unfair!

“Ava, you and I both know there is a strict no animal policy at Cats Cradle.” She calmly supplied, doing her best not to crumble at Ava’s miserable whine. “Remember when Camila brought that cat home? You swelled up like a balloon!” 

That day was amazing up until Ava walked out to dinner looking like she had been stung by a thousand bees. Now, strays were forbidden, something that Ava felt far too guilty about.

“Beatrice. Stop.” Her serious tone gave Beatrice genuine pause as she turned swiftly to rectify any offense. “Look her in the eyes.” She said, lifting the puppy to Beatrice’s eye level. It was a disconcerting sight because the dogs eyes reminded her far too much of Ava. “And tell her she can’t go home with us. Go ahead! Break her heart.” 

Beatrice, ridiculously, continued to stare the dog in the eyes.

“You cannot return home with us.” She stated simply. 

She responded with a sloppy kiss across Beatrice’s face. A valid retaliation. Beatrice couldn’t help that it was a different excitable creature that would—

“See? Take a look at that Christlike love! She forgave you for your cold callous nature. Now let me adopt the adorable little saint!” Ava grinned, wiggling her eyebrows most atrociously. 

Beatrice gave her a hard look and was unable to resist the grin that spread across her face. She could fight off a hoard of the possessed, but not the radiant beauty of one Ava Silva.

“You have the rest of today to convince me that she can be an asset to the OCS.” 

Beatrice was barely able to finish her sentence before Ava squealed with delight, lunging forward to gather the new trio into a tight bear hug.

“God I could kiss you right now, you fucking funky fresh nun!” 

Beatrice tried to quell the blush that appeared at the notion of kissing Ava. She’s done it way too often these past few months. Maybe she was hoping for a romantic da—activity, a romantic, friendly hangout was her goal. The dog changed that, but no matter! Ava has been working hard and deserves a break, so Beatrice just laughed at her antics and continued to the rest of the fair.

“Come on, let’s get some food.” 

If she used this as an excuse to bolster her nerve and grab Ava’s hand, then so be it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be more i SWEAR


End file.
